The End
by PonyoPON
Summary: Adv: Psicologico. Alteración del tiempo. Cardverse. 2P. Occ. Mpreg(?). Sadismo. Gore(?). Pareja(?): UsUk, Mensión de Spamano y GerIta. (y otras más(?)) Concurso de la página "Hetalia ¿¡Dónde!"


N/A: Para más sentimiento(¿)póngale canciones de HetaOni y pañuelos a un lado, lean despacio y pongan toda su imaginación en esto (no abusen si son sensibles, advierto) y disfruten.

…

…

…

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo? - La voz masculina de aquella sala resonaba dulce y compasiva, tal cual como un coro de ángeles azules-

\- Sí, será divertido - La voz infantil pero madura de otra persona, digna de su posición, la cual el tiempo es solo un juego-

Estos dos mezclados crean la guerra de un corazón negro pero tan puro como el rojo.

Esto es un juego, donde yo soy el protagonista, donde tu lo observas, donde todos lo juegan.

...

Inglaterra hoy a llamado a casa, su voz era suave, parecía tener un día tranquilo, tanto como para llamarme, incluso en su país no llovía, estaba de buen humor.

Hoy es 5 de Agosto del año xxxx, no hay alguna celebración en específico.

Me a pedido que invite a todos los demás a su casa. No es algo común que él hiciera algo como eso, pero supongo que su humor es tan bueno que habría que aprovecharlo de todas maneras.

Me levanté con entusiasmo, mi gente estaba calmada, lo podía sentir.

Salí, observé a mi alrededor, todo estaba muy pacífico, es decir, no es que siempre sea todo muy ajetreado.

Tomé el teléfono inalámbrico comenzando a marcar los números que más conocía.

Por error marqué a Inglaterra nuevamente, debí esperar ya que se preocuparía de que lo llamara y ya no vuelva a hacerlo.

Esta vez me respondió Howard, el secretario personal de Iggy.

Me dijo que estaba en la sala, esperando a que llegara, mirando hacia la ventana por mí.

Sonó tan cursi, como si escribiera algún tipo de libro mientras hablaba conmigo.

Me asentó al momento en que me aseguró que le diría sobre mi llamada.

Al siguiente que llamé fue a Canadá, estuvo encantado de recibir la noticia.

Luego fue Francia el cual rió tal cual pervertido con un "Entonces será en su casa" me quedé con la pregunta en la boca.

Después llamé a España, para suerte mía se encontraba junto con Prusia, Romano e Italia, claramente Alemania y Japón no muy lejos de ahí

Todos aceptaron emocionados a decir verdad.

Se me hizo extraño pero ya desde la invitación todo fue extraño, no creí que el buen humor de Inglaterra causara tal reacción.

Al final preparé mis maletas y me dirigí en avión hacia donde era Gran Bretaña, claro que en medio del camino pedí a Francia que llamara a Rusia.

En mitad del camino sentí algo extraño mi estómago comenzó a revolverse, provocarme nauseas, me sentía enfermo.

Deduje que era por el viaje, aunque eso era relativamente imposible, creo.

Tomé unas pastillas para el viaje y pude calmarme, incluso caí dormido en medio de ello.

Al despertar, salí apresuradamente del avión, no quería llegar tarde siendo el primer invitado.

Cuando pasé por los jardines que Iggy tenía solo encontraba terror. Las cosas se movían, quizá por el son del viento, además que era de noche extrañamente.

Por el miedo decidí correr, hasta que me choque con alguien, al abrir mis ojos supe que perdí a Texas (lentes) pero raramente no podía ver bien, normalmente los lentes solo formar parte de mí, no es por que mi visión sea mala.

Al encontrarlos me encontré con un ser blanco de aura espectral.

Grité de horror pero luego reconocí la voz y era Francia, me quedé con la duda nuevamente al ver a todos con diversos disfraces, como si fuera Halloween.

Todos me miraron preguntandome si me encontraba bien y el por que no tenía algún disfraz.

-Es Halloween ¿Lo olvidaste?- me murmuraron todos mientras me miraron.

\- Vengan -Aquella voz me causó un gran escalofrío por mi espina, tan hiriente, tan dolorosa.-

Al alzar mi vista pude diferenciar que se trataba de Inglaterra, el cual tenía una capa azul con un traje formal, quiza un vampiro era lo que representaba.

Sonrió hacia mí hasta que me tomó las manos levantandome del suelo en donde había caído.

Movía las caderas al caminar, no es que lo haya estado viendo, solo que era inevitable.

Con señas de sus dedos indicó a todos que entraramos a la casa.

Dentro de esta podía ver decoraciones lúgrubes. Nada de luces, como si la casa hubiese sido abandonada y a la vez destrozada por su propio dueño ya que lo más valioso se mantenía intacto.

Ingresamos escuchando una suave risa, por medio del espejo miré solo por minutos, sencillos minutos a un tipo de cabello rosa y ojos celestes con rosa también.

Cuando la persona que se reflejaba era Inglaterra quien solo sonreía, corrí hacia él jalandolo del brazo para mirarlo fijamente.

Él solamente se quedó asustado mirandome con los ojos verdes que tanto entraban en mí.

Todos volvieron a preguntar si me encontraba bien, lo cual respondí afirmativamente.

Inglaterra me sonrió dulcemente, toco mi mejilla, su mano estaba helada, totalmente hecho hielo, me tuve que separar de él por el contacto que incluso dolía.

Me miró con pena, quizá dolido, quise recompensar todo ello con un abrazo por lo menos, pero al momento del contacto sentí nuevamente aquel frío cortante chocar con mi piel, intenté no separarme hasta que no pude más y me separé de manera suave para no decepcionarlo.

Una vez calmado proseguimos a caminar, el pasillo se hacía cada vez más largo, mas extenso, como si nunca fuera a terminar, las puertas de los lados cerradas, nadie comentaba, las únicas escaleras las ignoramos.

¡BAM!

Un duro sonido hizo a las luces apagarse, busque con mis manos a Inglaterra inútilmente, gritaría pero nadie me respondía.

Una sensación fría pasó por mi cuerpo que me revolvió el estómago nuevamente.

Para entonces un pequeño trozo de metal cayó en alguna parte, patié el suelo con dureza, todo se volvió frío.

Pero al encenderse las luces todo seguía siendo madera.

En medio de todo estaba yo, a mi alrededor, un oso de felpa, una rosa, un tomate, un ave, una bandera blanca, unos lentes, una espada, una bufanda, un panda y un trono.

Si daba un paso hacia algún lado mi visión se volvía roja, mientras mis manos se volvían moradas, pero si volvía al medio regresaba a la normalidad.

\- No te muevas de ahí -

Dirigí mi vista hacia el trono, ahí encontré una muñeca, o tal vez un maniquí ya que tenía el tamaño de una persona, y bueno, esa persona era Inglaterra.

Tenía su ropa militar verde, no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba caído.

Desde donde me encontraba podía verlo claramente pero al querer ir hacia donde aquel maniquí se encontraba apareció Inglaterra.

Ahí alado de aquel trono sonriendome mientras daba suaves palmadas en el cabello de su réplica.

\- Inglaterra, ¿Qué esta sucediendo? - Pregunté tratando de mantener la calma, quizá esto era parte de los juegos de competencia sobre quién asusta a quién que solemos hacer en cada Halloween-

\- Ah, Alfred ¿Verdad? Eres tan diferente - Su voz me sonó demasiado melosa, su sonrisa incluso era como si se burlara de mí-

\- ¿De que hablas?-

En ese momento se acercó al maniquí poniendo dos de sus dedos en el mentón de este y alzando su rostro.

Al hacerlo tapé mi boca, me dió nauseas nuevamente, ahí estaba, aquel muñeco con un rostro tranquilo, dos líneas blanquecinas que venían de sus ojos hasta su quijada, varios sectores de su pálida piel con tonos morados, bajo sus ojos un oscuro color gris.

\- Quiero presentarte a Arthur, sabes, hay muchas cosas que descubrí con él -

Empezó a hablar mientras abría uno de los ojos del maniquí, que parecía desorientado.

No entendía lo que hacía o por que tenía a ese muñeco, yo que recordaba, Iggy no era tan narcisista.

\- ¿Por qué tienes ese maniquí? -Tenía dudas, por lo que preguntar era la mejor opción, pero luego me arrepentí de ello-

\- ¿Maniquí? No querido, este de aquí...es Inglaterra-

Al momento en que terminó de hablar su cabello se volvió rosa, sus ojos en espirales celestes y rosado, su piel con algunas pecas, su ropa cambió a una formaa de chaleco rosa, un corbatín celeste, un pantalón café y zapatos negros.

Me aterré, su sonrisa era dulce pero me causaba tanto miedo, mis piernas temblaron y di un paso hacia atrás, lo cual fue algo completamente estúpido ya que volvió ese dolor.

\- ¿¡Quién eres?! -Grité, si era lo que pensaba, justo ahora Inglaterra estaba muerto-

\- Me llamo Oliver, un gusto conocerte, es tan raro poder verte así de aterrado, pero me gusta como reaccionas-

Sonrió mientras comenzaba a desvestir a Iggy, claramente ante ello corrí hacia él pero caí a mitad del camino gritando de dolor.

\- Oye, oye, no ensucies el piso, es difícil limpiar la sangre-

Claramente tuve que retroceder, pasé mis dedos por bajo mis ojos, estaba llorando sangre.

Cuando volví al medio paró todo, aún tenía manchas en mis mejillas por la sangre pero al menos pude ver.

\- Que descuidado, mira te seré concreto, no planeo nada con Arthur, solo quiero mostrarte lo que él quería decirte antes de morir...-

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Sí, cada uno de estos objetos te mostratan algo importante, pero al ser esto mi juego, no te dejaré mirar tan fácilmente-

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a Inglaterra?-

\- ¿Yo? Nada, fue el mundo el que decidió su destino, Inglaterra ya no existe ¡Puff! Se esfumó, chao, adiós, ya no hay, y tienes que aceptarlo-

-¡Mientes!-

Me asusté, verlo ahí completamente a merced de aquel tipo, con sus ojos sin brillo alguno mirando a la nada.

\- No lo hago, lo siento sweet, pero no se puede hacer nada... Pero hay algo importante que quiso decirte, es una pena que haya sido demasiado tarde-

Quise tapar mis oídos pero al momento de escucharlo con esa voz para él mismo triste, me quedé quieto.

Cuando miré hacia él sonrió y prosiguió a manipular a Inglaterra, me parecía desagradable pero a la vez, en mi mente aun no aceptaba la idea de que él...

\- Esto no te va a gustar-

De repente su voz volvió a tornarse divertida, suave y chillona, además sus ojos en espirales no me ayudaban.

Sacó un cuchillo.

No pude ni gritar antes de que él metiera el filo en el costado de Inglaterra...

\- ¿¡Qué has he...?! -

No pude terminar la pregunta ya que empezó a formar un circulo en todo su abdomen.

Cerré mis ojos en horror.

Escuché unas gotas cayendo a la vacía madera, apenas abrí mis dedos para mirar entre ellos lo que pasaba.

Solo pude ver el rostro de Inglaterra con su vista desviada y perdida, un hilo de sangre deslizandose de su boca semiabierta.

Un tarareo provenía de Oliver, alguna canción de Britney Spears, y yo solo ahí parado como un total inútil.

Si esto era un juego, pesadilla o lo que se sea no me gustaba y quería despertar.

Mis manos empezaron a dolerme, temblaban y se volvían moradas, espantado las retiré de mi rostro.

Mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar.

Al ver la escena frente mío terminé por vomitar, mi estómago ardía y caì de rodillas.

El suelo seguía intacto a pesar de todo y el frío aun entraba por mis huesos.

Mi piel palideció encontrandome con Oliver frente mío tomando aquel cuchillo alzando mi mentón manchandome con el líquido carmesí que goteaba de la punta del filo.

Se retiró de mi enfrente para dejarme ver lo que había hecho.

Inglaterra estaba con todo su estómago retirado y dentro de él una bolsa algo extraña que parecía moverse.

\- Mira atentamente, ¿Puedes decirme que es eso? -

Me miró con una sonrisa macabra, yo solo en medio del horror solo podía llorar.

Negué repetidas veces mientras chocaba mi cabeza con el suelo duramente, me odiaba.

\- Es tu hijo...-

Me dijo tan sanguinariamente.

Alcé mi cabeza de inmediato observando nuevamente, no podía verlo.

Oliver al ver mi desorientación caminó hacia Iggy y tomando nuevamente el arma blanca rompió aquella bolsa dejando caer lo que era la figura de un bebé en desarrollo.

Lo tomó en manos acercándomelo y poniendolo en mis manos.

Solo grité con todas mis fuerzas abrazando a esa pequeña criatura que nunca llegué o llegaré a conocer.

\- L...Lo...si...en...to...- Una voz apenas audible se escuchó en la vacía sala-

Busqué con la mirada, Oliver parecía molesto, asi que direccioné mi vista hacia Inglaterra...

Me miraba.

Una pequeña sonrisa, con esos suaves labios, y su cuerpo inmóvil. Sus lágrimas pasando exactamente por aquellas líneas blanquecinas.

Quise ir donde él pero Oliver se adelantó colocando el cuchillo en su cuello y acabando finamente con él.

Sentí mi respiración congelarse, tener un grito ahogado y proseguir a dejar caer mi cuerpo.

No me importó nada.

Solo caminé hacia él, mi cuerpo se volvía de color morado comenzando con mis manos, sangre salían de mis ojos ciegos, pero sostenía fuertemente a aquel pequeño.

Mis piernas dejaron de funcionarme, asi que tuve que arrastrarme, Oliver pisó mi mano diciendome que me detuviera.

Lo ignoré y proseguí, necesitaba alcanzarlo, decirle que tenía razón y que a pesar de que su comida no supiera para nada bien, yo era el único capaz de comerla, por que era su amor en cada uno de aquellos postres.

Necesitaba decirle que lo amaba, que siempre lo hice,que el hecho de la independencia lo hice por él, por que no quería que me tratara como un hermano, mas bien que aceptara mis sentimientos.

Al llegar ahí, solo pude tomar su fría mano, y posarme en ella, si iba a morir, quería que valiera la pena, el lugar y con quién esté.

Intenté abrazarle, pero no podía, Oliver llegó donde mí, no me retiró, simplemente me miró seriamente.

Tomó a mi hijo en sus brazos colocándolo en una camilla, asi escuché.

Mi vista a pesar de estar roja podía distinguir las expresiones que me daba aquel tipo, mas ver sus acciones era imposible.

Después de ello me tomó de la camisa, quizá ahorcandome un poco, y me llevó al medio, donde volví a tomar aire y recuperarme de lo anterior.

Respiré profundo, mi vista solo estaba nublada por las lágrimas que se habían quedado en mis pestañas.

\- Bien... Ahora continuemos-

Se posó detrás de aquel trono, con sus brazos puestos por encima de los hombros de Inglaterra-

Me incorporé sentandome en aquel punto mientras observaba lo que pasaba a mi enfrente.

\- Ahora ¿vez todos estos objetos? Cada uno te presentará una visión, yo te dejaré ir hacia ese lugar sin que sufras no te preocupes, eso si, no intentes venir hacia acá, al igual de que no podrás volver al mismo objeto-

Sonrió alzando su mano y haciendo flotar todas aquellas cosas en su mismo lugar.

\- Una cosa, cada visión te hará ver las cosas que esa persona te hubiera dicho, que nunca te dijo o lo que preguntes, no mentirá, te lo aseguro, pero no podrás tocarlos, los sobrepasarás como si fueses un fantasma.- Carraspeó su garganta mientras tosía, se veía pálido, quizá estaba enfermo- Empecemos... Elige -

Hizo un ademán con la mano mostrandome todos los objetos y volvió a su posición anterior.

Miré levantandome de donde estaba, observé con detalle cada uno de ellos.

Caminé hacia los lentes y una corriente eléctrica me tiró hacia el centro nuevamente.

Una risa fuerte como si hubiera sido el mejor chiste del mundo resonó por aquella habitación vacía y claramemte provenía de Oliver.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, olvidé decirte que los lentes son al último, no puedes acercartelos, vamos, elige otro-

Paró su risa observandome con atención y esa sonrisa que no se alejaba de su cara.

Miré los objetos presentes nuevamente, no sabía cual tomar, tenía miedo de lo que se me presentara.

Me acerqué a la espada, sentía que si la tomaba podría ir en contra de aquel tipo ahora que veía que se encontraba en mal estado de salud por lo que veo.

Al dar un paso más cerca no sentí nada malo, por lo que pude avanzar.

Su sonrisa no me daba confianza, pero aun así avancé con cautela.

A unos pasos de aquella katana una figura se apareció tras de esta lo que me hizo alejarme.

Al verlo bien se parecía a Japón, demasiado diría, a excepción de su vestimenta que era negra, una capa morada y sus ojos de tono rojo.

\- Mi nombre es Kuro -

Se presentó con una mirada seria, demasiado seria. Observé que su atención paró en donde se hallaba Oliver y chasqueó la lengua.

Tomó la katana que estaba delante suyo y al igual que con Oliver una silla como un trono apareció delante de él aunque esta estaba vacía.

Fue solo un momento en el que aquel filo de la katana desapareció en mi abdomen.

Sentí el fino dolor ahí, a la vez que cerré los ojos mi cuerpo ligero me llevó a otro lugar.

 _Honda Kiku - Japón:_

Un espacio lleno de árboles con flores rosas, al frente un acantilado donde lo vi.

Con su traje blanco y detalles dorados, el cabello azabache y los ojos cafés casi amarillos y su apático rostro pero una fina sonrisa.

Al momento en que lo vi no dude en correr hacia él, quise abrazarlo pero tal como dijo Oliver lo sobrepasé.

Él simplemente me miró aún con aquella sonrisa en su rostro. Me incorporé y me puse frente a él con ganas de llorar como un infante.

\- Buenas noches joven Estados Unidos- me dijo un vez me vio listo para escuchar-

\- Japón, no entiendo que esta pasando...I-In...Inglaterra...esta...esta...-

\- Muerto, lo sé-

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- No es su culpa, eso tengalo en mente, el señor Inglaterra estaba enfermo y entonces se aisló de todo el mundo, algo que creímos normal, pero al avisarnos el joven Howard de que el señor Inglaterra había colapsado nos preocupamos, y cuando quisimos ir a verlo había desaparecido del mapa, en conclusión había muerto-

\- Pe-Pero estamos en casa de Inglaterra, justo ahora, la isla sigue aquí-

\- Eso es debido a que el señor Escocia se a mantenido con vida aún con sus hermanos, ellos ahora son propietarios del cuerpo del señor Inglaterra... pero, no creo que duren mucho-

\- ...Ugh...-

Comencé a llorar, necesitaba ahora aquellos abrazos que me daba Iggy cuando era niño, lo necesitaba entre mis brazos.

En ello me abracé a mi mismo pensando que mis manos eran las de Inglaterra, y que él me abrazaba.

\- Joven Estados Unidos... -

Llamó mi atención mirandome con curiosidad y ahora poseía un traje tradicional de su país.

\- ¿Japón? -

\- Felicidades... por su bebé, el señor Inglaterra nos a dicho que están esperando un pequeño...-

\- Basta Kiku-

\- Quisiera regalarles algo de mi casa como bienvenida al nuevo bebé, realmente fue una sorpresa...-

\- Por favor Kiku, no sigas...-

\- Pensar que el señor Inglaterra pudiera tener un bebé, tienen todo mi apoyo...-

\- Kik-...- me quedé callado al sentir un abrazo, alce la mirada con rapidez, luego la baje, al saber que Japón era mas bajo que yo-

Me abrazaba.

Con miedo quise tocarlo pero lo sobrepasaba.

\- ¡Mierda! -me maldije a mi mismo, las lágrimas no se detenían y solo gritaba-

Era miserable.

Mi voz se quebró, quería ahora cosas del pasado que jamás recuperaría.

Y lo que primero perdí.

Japón se separó de mí viendome con una sonrisa algo forzada y abrió su boca para hablar.

\- Sabe joven Estados Unidos... Usted fue un gran amigo, muy bullicioso, exaltado y realmente energético. Pero me enseñó muchas cosas al igual que pasamos por mucho y eso lo tengo muy en mente con un total aprecio...a pesar de las guerras y contras no le tengo mucho rencor, ya que de ese punto progresamos mucho... puede qus usted cometa muchos errores al igual que su gente... ademas de que incluya a los demas de nosotros... pero es una nación joven que creció demasiado rápido y podemos considerar eso un punto... no lo odio joven Estados Unidos... lo aprecio mucho-

Su voz fue tan dolida y sincera.

...

\- Eso fue cruel...- Aquella voz dulce miró hacia su acompañante-

\- Fueron los deseos de Kiku... no puedo

...

Volví a aquel lugar donde los objetos me rodeaban, solo que ahora donde se hallaba la katana estaba un trono de tono blanco donde ahí estaba sentado Japón y atrás de él estaba Kuro.

Estaba en el medio e intenté ir donde él, fue lo mismo que pasó con Inglaterra. No pude acercarme.

Kuro tomó la katana entre sus dos manos alzándola hasta el punto más alto y la bajo con gran rapidez.

Fue un golpe directo en la cabeza de Kiku.

La sangre fue cayendo por su nariz, pasó por su frente hasta sus cejas en donde se deslizó hacia sus ojos que permanecían abiertos con una expresión calmada.

Parecía que lloraba sangre, sus ojos al igual se tiñeron de ese color hasta llegar a su boca, acumularse y volver a caer hasta su mentón en donde después se fue manchando su uniforme.

Me quedé quieto, con una mirada llena de shock, mi boca semiabierta y mis labios temblando.

No podía hacer nada, así que solo tuve que mirar.

Después de sacar la katana de su cabeza, la tomó en una sola mano y la clavó a un costado de su abdomen bajo e hizo una perfecta línea hacia el otro lado, para así dejar abierto ahí que la sangre manchara más la ropa y los intestinos empezaran a salir forzadamente.

Tapé mis ojos, quería vomitar nuevamente, por lo que preferí no ver más.

Al momento en que retiré mis manos, ya que no existía ruido alguno, pude ver lo que había pasado.

Deje caer mis manos a mis costados como si no me sirvieran más, con mis dientes chocando repetidas veces y mis ojos perdiendo cada vez la visión por las lágrimas que no caían.

Oliver se puso a reír a carcajadas, como si hibiera sido lo mejor que haya visto, sus ojos marcaban espirales uno rosa y el otro celeste, ese tipo ya estaba loco, y posiblemente yo sería el siguiente en volverse así.

\- Elige-

Volvió a decir cuando detuvo su risa, indicandome los otros objetos.

La katana seguía en manos de Kuro pero él no se movía a pesar de haber adquirido la posición que tuvo Oliver con Inglaterra.

Mi pecho empezó a dolerme, por lo que apreté mi ropa forzadamente.

Miré hacia mis opciones, de todas elegí la bandera blanca, no se por que lo hice, quizá debía de admitir que de todas formas no había salida, y que todos morirían, incluyendome.

Me acerqué y como aquella vez no pude tomar la bandera y se me fue arrebatada por dos personas demasiado parecidas a Italia y Alemania.

\- Me llamo Luciano-

Aquel muchacho de ojos carmesí, cabellos mas oscuros que el de Italia vestía de un uniforme militar de tono marrón café, una gorra o boina del mismo color con una pluma morada. Y claramente su tono de piel era más morena.

\- Soy Lutz Beilshmint-

En cambio él, poseía un dividí blanco con rayas, una chaqueta cafe por encima de los hombros, una gorra y pantalón militar del mismo color, una botas negras, y sus ojos de tono morado, al una cicatriz en su mejilla.

No me dieron tiempo de decir algo hasta que Luciano tomó la bandera de cierta forma hasta darme un golpe en la cabeza con el palo que sostenía la tela blanca.

Haciendome así, perder la conciencia.

 _Feliciano Vargas - Italia:_  
 _Ludwig Beilshmint - Alemania:_

En un puerto con la vista al mar, el sol era tragado por el mar y el cielo oculto por las nubes grises que advertían el próximo oscurecer.

Alado de un barco en el muelle se encontraban los dos que conocía.

Llegué donde ellos, se dieron la vuelta mirandome, Italia con su usual sonrisa y divertidos gestos y Alemania con su duro semblante serio y rígido.

\- Ve~ -

Comenzó hablando, realmente ahora extrañaría ese peculiar tic del habla que tenía este italiano.

\- Hola chicos- saludé con una sonrisa forzada, realmente me sentía mal-

\- Estados Unidos... sabemos por lo que estás pasando, pero debes saber que nosotros no estamos alejados de esa realidad-

\- ¿A que te refieres Alemania?- Pregunté realmente curioso, pues tenía una esperanza muy baja-

\- Sabemos que Inglaterra y Japón están muertos... fueron islas después de todo-

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

\- Ah, es cierto, nos habían avisado que Inglaterra está esperando un bebé y que tú eres el padre, felicidades-

\- Ve~, eso es muy lindo de tu parte, Inglaterra siempre te amó después de todo-

\- Eh...-

Me quedé callado, Alemania apegó a Italia a su cuerpo y este simplemente correspondió, ahora sabía que ellos entendían el amor.

Me sentí mal, no odiaba mi independencia, fue una de las decisiones más difíciles que tuve, pues hice llorar a Inglaterra, lo hice sufrir y aún lo hago cada aniversario, pero ahora pensar que a pesar de todo me siguió queriendo, duele un poco más.

Los miré con cierta lástima, siempre había envidiado su amistad, tan pura por parte de los dos.

Y que terminaría ese mismo día.

\- Perdón por todo-

Quería disculparme a pesar de que las decisiones hayan sido de mi gente, les hice daño muchas veces y actué como un idiota. Quería disculparme con Japón, debí haberlo hecho, por el daño que le causé.

Pero todo era ya demasiado tarde, eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero aún quería intentar, aunque sea a su cuerpo inerte ir y decirle que lo siento, o decirle a todos en realidad ello.

\- Ve~ no tienes por que disculparte-

Aquellas palabras me descolocaron un poco, pues no era la respuesta que esperaba, tal vez de Italia si un poco, pero no tanto.

\- Tiene razón, eres una nación joven, con diferentes ideales, no puedo quejarme con Inglaterra por haberte criado de tal manera u otra, de todas manera no creo que él haya tenido una excelente infancia como para saberlo, como la mayoría de nosotros, un buen ejemplo sería mi hermano... pero aún así, las decisiones que tomas en parte son por tu gente y pueblo, ya que eres el país, y debes seguir con la historia, sea buena o mala y es así como nos caracterizamos... no te sientas mal por lo que has hecho a pesar de cometer varios errores, todos los hemos hecho y no te recriminaremos-

Me era extraño que aquel tipo serio como lo era Alemania pudiera decir algo así con tal seguridad y firmeza, sin quebrarse, tanto que me hizo creer en ello.

Sonreí, por simple cortesía, puesto que me seguía sintiendo mal, saber que al final fue donde descubría algunas cosas, y no antes como hubieses deseado.

Aunque quizá, si lo hubiera descubierto antes, no hubiera prestado atención como siempre solía hacerlo. O también, puede que siempre me lo hayan dicho en la cara y yo solo les ignoré.

Ahora, cuando era el final, me venía a ponerme mal, a querer disculparme, cuando ya era todo un desastre del cual no podía salir.

Simplemente los miré nuevamente juntos, como una feliz y linda pareja, con un último beso entre ellos...

Volví a la realidad.

...

\- ... Eso fue cursi...-

\- Lo sé, son el amor después de todo- aquella voz ronca, observaba todo ahí sentado en ese espacio con aquella persona de dulce voz que lo acompañaba-

...

Lutz y Luciano me miraron con un rostro serio, apáticos y poco prácticos con lo que poseían en mano.

Sabía lo que se vendría, volvería a ver a alguien morir.

En el trono ahora de color celeste, estaba sentado Alemania y en sus piernas Italia apoyado en él, como la dulce pareja que eran.

Eran...

Lutz sacó un látigo de alguna parte de su cuerpo estirándolo y empezando a enrollarlo por el cuello de Alemania.

Por su otro lado Luciano con una navaja empezó a romper la ropa de Italia lentamente, de las piernas y brazos dejándolos al descubierto.

Me miraron sin ninguna expresión yo solo asentí, era mi desgracia, ¿Qué más podía hacer?.

Lutz comenzó a estirar el látigo desde sus dos lados, comenzando a ahorcar a Alemania duramente, y este no daba batalla alguna, solamente miraba con los ojos perdidos a Italia, el cual también lo miraba. Su cuello comenzó a sangrar.

Luciano, metió aquella navaja por uno de los brazos de Italia, y trazó una perfecta línea por todo el largo de este abriendole la piel como si fuera algún tipo de pez.

Talló una cuantas líneas más, profundizandolo tan adentro, y más, y más adentro.

Al chocar con algo se detuvo, con sus dedos separó la carne dejando ver adentro los huesos claramente de su brazo, y así prosiguió con el siguiente brazo.

Por otro lado, Alemania seguía siendo ahorcado, su rostro tenía un tono morado, y sus ojos a la vez explotaron dejando dos profundos huecos negros que lloraban sangre.

Al cambiar la vista Italia tenía los huesos de los brazos y piernas expuestos, y pronto cayó en sus manos, la cabeza de Alemania.

Respiré agitadamente, como un colapso mental, puse mis manos en mi cabeza y jalé mi cabello con fuerza, todo era teñido de rojo, mi pecho dolía, mi respiración destrozaba mi cuerpo, mis rodillas tocaron el suelo y mi cabeza chocó duro contra ello.

\- Al...-

Esa voz...

Me incorporé rápidamente de donde estaba. Al frente mío pude ver a Inglaterra como un niño mirándome con ojos tristes, como si quisiera llorar.

Quise tomarlo en mis manos, entonces desapareció.

Busque con mis manos desesperado, pero ya se había ido.

\- Elige-

Otra vez me sentenciaron.

Simplemente me levanté y corrí a una rosa que se encontraba ahí, al no aparecer nadie, simplemente la tomé, y mi mano automáticamente se cerró, causando que las espinas cruzaran mi piel, hiriéndome, y provocando que cerrara mis ojos.

...

 _Francis Bonnefoy - Francia:_

Me encontré en la torre Eiffel, un lugar en donde no había nadie, solo una persona cruzada de brazos mirando a la nada en realidad, solo a aquella estructura de metal alzarse orgullosa, como representación suya.

\- ¡FRANCIA!-

Corrí hacia él, sabía que no podría tomarlo en mis brazos, darle un golpe o quizá abrazarlo, como ahora quería, me sentía como un niño, extrañando los brazos de alguien rodeándome.

\- Estado Unidos...-

Me dijo, simplemente sonriéndome.

Me detuve al momento en que lo vi llorar.

De verdad, lloraba con fuerza, con dolor, como yo.

\- No creí que lloraría por esto, pero... aquí me vez, como un niño... que perdió a su hermano-

Lo decía con una lástima tan dura, tapó su rostro y calló de rodillas ante mí, tiró su cuerpo al suelo y golpeó el suelo con su puño.

No entendía que le pasaba.

\- Hey... Francia... no me hagas esto...-

Traté de decirle lo más serio que pude, pero mi voz se quebró en miles de pedazos.

\- ...Ja...jaja... yo... no lo odiaba... Claro que no... pero ahora, ¿a quién estoy diciendo esto?... ¿a un cadáver? ...-

\- Francia-

\- Está muerto... Inglaterra está muerto... mi pequeño...Inglaterra...-volvió a colapsar...-

Sabía por lo que estaba pasando, él era de aquellos que más aprecio le tenía, puesto que vivió mucho con él.

\- Je... tu debes sentirte peor ¿verdad?... Debería ser un buen hermano mayor y decirte que estas cosas pasan... pero... no puedo... mi pequeño Italia... está con él también... hubiera querido ser cruel y decirle "Vas a encontrarte con él", pero... no, simplemente se fue...dime Alfred... ¿Canadá también se irá? ¿Se irán de mis manos todos sin que yo pueda hacer algo siquiera?... -

\- Francis...-

\- ... Perdiste a tu bebé ¿verdad?... Inglaterra nunca te lo dijo... él confió en mí para decírtelo, pero al final él quería darte la sorpresa, terminé arruinándolo...y no supe protegerlo-

\- ¿Protegerlo?...-

\- ...De la muerte-

Se levantó de donde había estado, mirándome con cierta pena, pudo poner una mano en mi hombro y sonreír.

\- Es mi turno... Alfred, sobrevive y dile a Canadá... que su padre le estará esperando al igual que Inglaterra a tí.-

Se acercó hasta darme un abrazo, y toda la escena se fue.

...

-... Eso... me dolió bastante...-

-Lo sé, él estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, bastante diría y alteró mis poderes pero no pudo aguantar todo el peso de las muertes... algo no muy astuto-

\- Ciertamente-

...

Al llegar a aquel punto en donde todo ocurría, mi vista se levantó apenas del suelo observando a un tipo parecido a Francia, con su cabello desarreglado, barba de más, con una apariencia de moribundo, una camisa morada, una chaqueta café, y pantalón marrón.

Me miró tomando la rosa y poniéndola en donde ahora estaba Francia en aquel trono amarillo.

Francia por su lado estaba con las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas y en su rostro una expresión confusa de felicidad y tristeza.

\- Me llamo François- se presentó mientras tomaba algunos frascos en sus manos-

Tomó uno y empezó a verterlo en la cabeza de Francia.

Era ácido.

La piel de Francia empezó a desfigurarse, mientras que en algunos lados sus empezó a ver su cráneo, y en otros la piel arrancándose de los huesos que empezaban a tornarse negro y algunos huecos extra comenzaban a formarse.

Mientras ello pasaba y los cabellos rizos caían lentamente por montones. François le tiraba algún tipo de líquido por todo el cuerpo.

Con su tabaco, simplemente se lo botó y empezó a incendiarse.

Yo solo veía como su piel empezó a hacerse negra al igual que su ropa.

Y solo un instante más fue para que le tirara agua a tal punto de que en su cráneo ahora descubierto empezara a desbordarse aquel líquido vital como una cascada.

Solo mordí mis labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, evitando un grito.

No esperé a que Oliver me dijera que elija, simplemente me dirigí hacia el siguiente objeto.

Lo siguiente fue aquel panda.

Apareció un tipo parecido a china.

A excepción de que tenía un gorro como aquel fontanero de los videojuegos, su cabello corto, sus ojos algo rojizos, su semblante serio y ropa tradicional china de tono rojo, pantalón negro, vendas en los tobillos y zapatos negros.

Simplemente me tiró el panda en la cabeza en un sentido de ataque.

 _Wang Yao - China:_

Era esta vez de aquellos palacios que solía existir en él país de Yao.

Y ciertamente él estaba ahí mirándome con una suave sonrisa mientras sus manos estaban ocultas bajo aquellas mangas largas.

\- Hola Estados Unidos, sé de la noticia del nuevo bebé, felicitaciones-

Con ello comenzó, solo asentí despacio, realmente mi mente estaba quebrada.

\- Sí, es muy bello-

\- Pero es una gran responsabilidad, a alguien como tú de descuidado no hubiese podido cuidarlo del todo... sabes, lamento lo de Inglaterra-

Entendí que la realidad estaba mezclada, ya que lo vi derramar algunas lágrimas más mientras miraba al suelo.

\- Japón... me pregunto si lo hizo por que Inglaterra lo hizo, es decir, se llevaban muy bien, y se preocupaba mucho por Inglaterra... y al hacerlo Japón, sus amigos también lo hicieron, Francia lo hizo por Italia e Inglaterra ¿no?... Vaya lo que puede llegar a causar Inglaterra ¿no?...-

Me miró con tanta lástima, que por un momento quise abrazarlo, pero sabía que tan inútil era eso.

\- Inglaterra no...-

\- Ya lo se... solo trataba de darme ánimos, claro que él no hizo nada... todo fue el destino... que pronto nos tocará a todos... sabes... por un momento pensé que todo era un broma, y al final resultó ser cierto-

\- ¿De qué...?-

\- Lo siento Estados Unidos, muchas veces llegué a odiarte, y claramente a Inglaterra, pensar en un bebé de ustedes dos, hubiera sido un tremendo caos, pero me hubiera gustado conocerlo al final-

\- Gracias-

\- Igualmente...idiota-

Lo dijo con una voz tan lamentable, que solo me pude dignar a alzar mi frente y mirarlo desaparecer entre mis recuerdos.

...

\- Sencillo-

\- Así es... también un poco extraño-

\- Siempre-

...

Volví a la realidad.

Miré al frente mío.

Fue tan sencillo aquello.

\- Me llamo Yang-

Se presentó tan seriamente, tomó una pistola, la cargó completamente, la alistó y con un efecto extraño, hizo que la bala cruzara el cráneo de China desde la sien hasta el otro lado.

Después de ello, otro balazo en el corazón, y por todo su cuerpo.

Cambió de arma y comenzó a dispararlo provocando grandes agujeros en su cuerpo de donde no sabía mucha sangre por la carne quemada.

Solo en mis oídos resonaba los balazos y el pitido que dejaba en mi cabeza que quizá ya no había nada en que hacerle pensar, como un tipo de idiota mayor del que ya era.

Caminé lentamente hacia otro objeto, esta vez fue un singular y sencillo tomate.

Antes de tomarlo aparecieron dos personas.

El uno parecido a Romano, de cabello rubio, lentes rosa, traje blanco, una bufanda rosada, muy elegante a decir verdad.

En cambio el otro parecido a España, de cabello negro, con un mechón blanco al frente, su ropa ordinario militar de tono rojos y negro, y una mirada seria como si nada le divirtiera.

Divertido el rubio, tomó el tomate en mano y se lo lanzó a mi cara.

 _Lovino Vargas - Romano:  
Antonio Fernández Carriedo - España:_

Al verme en aquel lugar, lo primero que vi, fue a ellos dos mirándome con atención y quizá curiosidad.

El lugar era espacioso, realmente bonito a decir verdad, pero aun así sin nada de gente alrededor.

\- Hey Estados Unidos...-

España me miró con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, simplemente puso una mano en mi hombro y la otra en la cabeza de Romano, el cual simplemente se dejó.

\- Felicidades por lo de tu bebé, sabes eso es algo nuevo, así pudiera molestar a ese chico, pero bueno creo que en ese estado no creo que sea del todo conveniente-

\- Eres un idiota España, es claro de que no sería conveniente-

\- Losé, pero bueno Romano yo también quiero un bebé-

Después de ello empezaron a portarse como una pareja, realmente era algo nuevo y extraño,pero como que lo veía venir realmente.

Romano era un tipo tsundere, tal como Inglaterra lo era, por lo que verlo actuar así solamente me hizo sonreír de cierta manera.

España por su lado seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, con una sonrisa algo tonta cuando se trataba de aquel italiano, de esos momento en donde te pones a pensar en trivialidades.

Ellos me miraron con una suave sonrisa, realmente algo se apretó en mi pecho en ese momento, verlos sonreír así, a todos los que vi, solo torturaban mi mente.

\- Oye Estados Unidos... supongo que tu viste a mi hermano por última vez... dime... ¿él estaba feliz?-

Romano me miraba con una sonrisa triste, después de todo era su hermano...

\- Sí... muy feliz-

-Me alegra... mi tonto hermano...-

No aguantó más y se puso a llorar, fue acogido en los brazos de España mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, los dos se veían realmente afectados... y bueno ¿quién no?

\- Debí protegerlos...-

\- Fue decisión del mundo... no podemos hacer nada en contra-

\- Todos me dicen lo mismo-

\- Entonces acéptalo-

Suspiré profundamente, los vi de momento con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro para ellos, mientras poco a poco fueron desapareciendo de mi vista.

Sabía que los perdería.

Y estarían juntos.

...

-...- La dulce voz no pronunció nada esta vez, solo observó con un rostro neutro-

\- ¿No comentarás?-

\- No hay necesidad, por ahora- murmuró mientras proseguía mirando-

...

Solamente alcé mi vista hacia donde se encontraban los dos tipos anteriores y tal como fue con Italia y Alemania, aquellos dos se mantenían de igual manera.

\- Me llamo Flavio-

Murmuró el de cabellos rubios, sonreía con un poco de pena, incluso miró hacia Luciano por un momento, con aquella expresión que había hecho Romano aquella vez.

Y es que al mirarlo nuevamente, se veían demacrados, enfermos, como si fuera su último día de vida.

Oliver miraba todo atento con el rostro apático, pero aún con sus ojos de aquella forma en espiral, estaba loco pero por otro lado parecía consciente de lo que hacía.

\- Me llamo Santiago-

Murmuró el otro que a pesar de ser neutro su forma de sonreír era escalofriante cuando llegaba a hacerlo.

Flavio con toda la simpleza, tomó un hacha bastante grande, sonrió paranoico y alzó el hahcha hasta su punto máximo y lo bajo rápido hasta sacarle un brazo a Lovino.

Rió con fuerza, con intriga, con miedo y desesperación, como si no hubiese querido hacer ello, pero ya lo hizo.

Por otro lado, Santiago tomo una espada de guerra, la cogió de cierto modo en que la punta quedó en la cara de Antonio, pero el otro tipo aún seguía atrás.

Mientras que Flavio volvió a hacer lo mismo con el otro brazo.

Una fina línea pasó por la frente de Antonio, creada por la espada haciendo que la sangra chorreara.

Otro golpe por el hacha fue dado, esta vez en la pierna que terminó por algún lado.

Y mientras la espada empezó a cruzar en una línea recta por en medio de la cara de Antonio.

La otra pierna cayó después. Al ver el rostro de Flavio... expresaba bastante dolor, las lágrimas caían en cada golpe, su rostro de miedo era plasmado, parecía que se odiaba.

Poco a poco escuché algo extraño y al dirigir mi vista, observe como la piel de Antonio era abierta por la mitad de su cara mostrando como era dentro de ella, con sus ojos en círculo tiñiendose de aquel carmesí de la sangre.

Y finalmente un golpe en el cuello, haciendo que la cabeza de Lovino colgara por un poco de carne que no logró ser cortada.

La espada terminó incrustada en el pecho de Antonio, justo en el corazón.

Solo miré con la misma expresión que tenía Flavio en ese entonces, una llena de horror.

Y volvieron a quedar inmóviles como todos los demás.

Nuevamente vi a mi lado al pequeño Inglaterra mirando hacia ellos, quise hablarle pero volvió a desaparecer.

Cerré mis ojos, golpeé mi rostro con mis palmas casi rompiendo mis lentes, pues se trizaron, rompí Texas.

Caminé como moribundo hacia una bufanda, la sentía conocida ciertamente.

Al llegar a esta apareció alguien muy parecido a Rusia, sonreí ya que debí pensar que sería de él.

Solo que aquel tipo tenía los ojos rojos, la bufanda gris, la ropa negra con rojo y su cabello era café...

Tomó aquella bufanda y la enrolló en mi cuello comenzando a ahorcarme, a tal punto en que me hizo perder la conciencia por la falta de aire.

 _Iván Braginski - Rusia:_

Aparecí en aquel palacio que él solía tener, yo solo sonreí puesto que de alguna forma la nieve no era fría y Rusia... no lo odiaba.

Él estaba ahí con una botella en la mano, quizá de Vodka, como siempre solía tomar ello.

Se giró y me miró con una sonrisa que realmente por primera vez no me pareció mala, si no muy triste.

\- Hola-

me saludó, quizá era algo incómodo este asunto pero al menos podría decirse que no era del todo malo.

\- Me enteré de lo que de tu bebé con Inglaterra, fue algo que sorprendió a todo el mundo... me pregunto si eso fue lo que colapsó todo-

\- Ingla...-

\- No es verdad, cualquiera puede ser feliz a su manera sin alterar nada... Nadie tuvo la culpa, y por esta vez ni tú mismo da-

Al escucharlo se me apretó el pecho, ya que se veía tranquilo, pero realmente adolorido por todo.

\- Sabes, perdí a mis hermanas hace no mucho... Belarús a pesar de como era, siempre me acompañó y Ucrania me regaló esta bufanda... eran tan lindas conmigo...-

Por primera vez, lo vi llorando... sus hermanas eran su debilidad al final.

\- Lituania, Estonia... Letonia... ellos tampoco están, China tampoco... quedamos muy pocos ¿no?...es una lástima... a pesar de que siempre le decía a Francia algunas cosas ahora que sucede, me siento incluso aún más solo...-

Bajé la mirada, realmente no sabía que decir.

\- Pero bueno, siempre te odié Estados Unidos, te metías en tantos problemas, aprovechabas asuntos de conflictos para algo que no tenías nada que ver, hiciste llorar a muchos... En conclusión eras un país grande e idiota... pero aún así muy necesitado en ciertos casos, no puedo culpar a nadie sobre lo que haces ahora, ya que tu eres libre de tu propias decisiones, pero ahora el que está solo eres tú, yo pronto me iré, odiándote o no... y quizá muchas lo hicieron también pero te han perdonado a tal punto de no decirtelo por que ya no lo sienten, pero escucharás la frase "Te odio" por la boca de muchos... y al final un " te quiero"... y las dos serán verdad... Yo no te diré lo último por que no puedo mentir, solamente te dire una cosa..-

Lo miré sonreírme ampliamente, como si fuera el mejor de sus días.

\- Adiós mi enemigo de guerra-

Y desapareció entre la nieve que tapó todo su cuerpo.

...

\- Vaya...-

-Lo sé...Iván tiene sus sorpresas...-

\- Ni tantas...-

...

Al alzar mi vista miré la misma escena que en todas las demás, el otro tipo atrás y en un trono estaba Rusia sentado con una sonrisa en su cara y las mismas marcas blanquesinas desde sus ojos hasta su quijada.

\- Me llamo Vicktor- Habló para luego sacar un bisturí de su bolsillo-

Sin pensarlo mucho desvistió un poco el cuerpo de Rusia hasta dejar mostrado su pecho, y con aquel bisturí empezó a trazar una línea por el pecho de él.

Le dio un golpe fuerte justamente ahí, tanto que sonó perfectamente cómo se rompían los huesos del esternón.

Cerré mis ojos ante ello.

Al abrirlos nuevamente pude ver como Vicktor había metido sus manos en aquel agujero que se formó en el medio y empezaba a separarlos haciendo sonar los huesos de las costillas como se rompían uno por uno en cada jalada.

Ya con el pecho abierto buscó entre todos sus órganos el corazón.

Y lo sacó a como dé lugar, ya sin pulso y finalmente se lo comió.

Rusia tenía la vista perdida y entre sus ojos y la boca salía suaves hilos de sangre.

-Elige-

Me sugirió Oliver mirando, no a mí, sino a Vicktor, el cual parecía ya inmóvil mirando hacia su mano llena de sangre donde antes había estado un corazón que ahora ya estaba en su estómago posiblemente.

Medité un poco sobre ello y proseguí hacia el siguiente objeto, podía elegir entre ya solo dos, un oso de felpa y un ave.

Elegí el ave, fui hacia allá con cautela, como si tuviera miedo de algo, pero ya ¿De qué debería tener miedo ahora?

Al acercarme lo suficiente apareció un tipo parecido a Prusia, vestido como un caballero teutónico, de cabello largo, la misma cicatriz que Lutz y color de ojos, alguna partes de su cuerpo eran no humanas o más bien de piel, carne y hueso, sino de metal, poseía el cabello largo y la gran capa blanca con una cruz negra.

Solo me miró atentamente, y dejó que aquel pájaro volara hacia mí y clavara sus garras en mis ojos.

 _Gilbert Beilshmint – Prusia:_

El lugar donde estaba lo reconocía, estaba en el llamado Muro de Berlín antes de ser destruido.

Justamente en uno de los lados estaba Prusia, admirando aquello con brazos cruzados y un pollito amarillo en la cabeza.

Me miró por encima del hombro y me sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo, con una risa de por medio.

\- Estados Unidos, ¿Qué haces por aquí? -

Me dijo al momento en que se acercaba a mí a paso seguro, no dije nada pues ni yo sabía que hacía aquí.

\- Me han dicho que estás esperando un bebé de parte de Inglaterra, felicidades-

\- Sí...-

\- Eso es asombroso, claro, no tanto como yo-

Su pose presumida quizá ya no me parecía extraña, si no más bien como parecida a mí.

\- Sabes... pensé seriamente que yo moriría primero que mi hermano... pero las cosas cambian, el pequeño Italia debe sentirse bien, se irá en brazos de que quién ama y amó... es lindo-

\- Prusia...- susurré-

\- Y Francia con Antonio, esos dos se fueron sin mí, que egoistas ¿no crees? Pero que hablo de egoismo si Inglaterra nos fue dejando primero...-

\- Eso no es egoista-

\- Lo sé, el mundo es egoista... -

\- Por que él eligió el destino de todos-

\- Precisamente... Sabes Alfred... el que hizo esto, fue muy colaborador de su parte contigo y con todos nosotros, Inglaterra fue el primero y padeció bastante, casi pierde al bebé pero al final murió de todas maneras-

\- ¿A que te refieres?-

\- Cada uno de nosotros que vez en cada objeto pasamos por el mismo juego, el chico rubio que se parece a Alemania me indicó lo que era esto y como "jugarlo", al final me vi a mi mismo con diferentes ropas y una máscara diciendome lo que pasaba y finalmente moriría con el tiempo supongo que es hoy, ya que eres el último.-

\- ¿Todos pasaron por esto?-

\- Sí, un mundo diferente a este fue el responsable de este juego pero le soy agradecido... ya que si no hubiera sido por èl simplemente hubieramos muerto...-

\- No entiendo bien-

\- Ya comprenderás... aún así no puedes cambiar lo que pasará... Ahora iré a reunirme con mi hermano y los demás, saluda a los que falten de mi parte, que no se olviden lo asombroso que fui-

Sonrió, pero sus ojos expresaban otra cosa, un completo dolor.

\- Tú estás viendo todas nuestras muertes, no se si quieras ver la mía ... no te va a gustar, mejor no lo hagas-

Dicho ello empezó a desaparecer.

\- Viejo Fritz... nos veremos muy pronto-

Y eso fue lo último que me dijo.

...

\- Le dijo casi todo...-

\- Sabe mantener el suspenso... eso es lo interesante-

\- Supongo...-

...

Alcé la vista desde donde estaba, siempre terminaba con la mirada baja y de pie, por lo que debía de levantarla para mirar al frente.

Ahí en un trono azul se encontraba Prusia y atrás el otro tipo como siempre.

Solo me hizo señas, suspiró y en un cuaderno escribió "Me llamo Klaus" .

Por lo visto era mudo ya que parecía que decía algo pero al final no había palabras las cuales oír.

Lo primero que tomó fue una lámpara de porcelana, y con toda la fuerza la rompió en la cara de Prusia, asiendo que algunos pedazos quedaran incrustado en algunas secciones de su rostro.

Del suelo tomó una motosierra, la encendió, y simplemente lo cortó en varias secciones.

Por la mitad, un brazo, la cabeza, un pie, su estómago partido a la mitad, todo lo que conocía de Prusia se redujo a esos simples trozos de carne que fueron reunidos en aquel trono.

Ahora comprendí por que Prusia no quería que viera su muerte con exactitud, realmente, me hacía vueltas el estómago y terminé por vomitar otra vez.

Cuando me incorporé del suelo donde caí, solo pude darle la espalda a aquella escena y mirar el último objeto.

Un osito de felpa.

Me acerqué a él, antes de ello miré a todos los demás y al final a Oliver el cual solo me miraba con seriedad, Inglaterra con sus ojos sin brillo también me miraban, me sobresalté pero solamente creí mi imaginación.

Al acercarme más a aquel peluche, apareció alguien parecido a Canadá solo que de cabello largo, lentes de sol, un poco de barba, fumando y con ropa de la guardia canadiense.

Me miró por unos momentos, suspiró negando lentamente en desaprobación, tomó el peluche y me lanzó a la cara.

\- ... No...se...as...cr..u...el -

Esa voz fue de Inglaterra...

 _Matthew Williams - Canadá:_

Me encontraba en una cabaña, parecía muy tranquila y normal. Por ahí vi a Kumajiro pasar hasta una silla, donde se encontraba mi hermano.

\- Hola Estados Unidos-

Me dijo con aquella voz suave y calmada que siempre tenía.

Me acerqué a él con suaves pasos hasta llegar al frente suyo, el solo se agachó y tomó a su pequeño oso en manos.

\- Matt... tengo miedo...¿Qué te parece? Un héroe con miedo y que no salva a la gente, ridículo ¿verdad?-

\- Un poco... pero Al, tú no eres el héroe, ensombrecer a otros no es de un héroe, apropiarte de otros, dañarlos, hacerlos sufrir... no es de un héroe... nunca fuiste un héroe-

Solo mordí mi labio inferior, no quería lucir más miserable de lo que ya estaba.

\- Pero eso me alegra...-

\- ¿Eh?-

\- Si hubieras sido un héroe... serías el primero en morir y aún así, no hubieras protegido a nadie... Si no hubieras hecho algunas cosas, quizá el giro en todo ello hubiera sido muy malo, quizá algunos fueron caprichos tuyos, pero al final por más poco que sea, hiciste tu parte, no ers bueno en algunas cosas, tienes una super fuerza, pero tienes miedo a muchas cosas, eres ingenuo y no sabes leer el ambiente... pero eres mi hermano al final... y por más que no nos parezcamos en personalidad, sigues siendo mi hermano-

\- Matt...-

\- Kumajiro es una gran compañía, y me alegra que al final de todo ya me sepa su nombre y él el mío, es tan raro este día ¿no crees?... siempre te quise decir muchas cosas, a Inglaterra, a Francia, a todos... por no verme, ignorarme o confundirme y al final me quedaba callado, pero eso era mejor, ya que tu siendo hablador te metías en muchos problemas...-

\- Supongo...-

\- ... Inglaterra estuvo esperando un bebé... y nunca pude decirle que felicidades por ello, por que nos enteramos demasiado tarde... pero tú lo sabías posiblemente o quizás no, ahora si es que existe algún lugar para nosotros, supongo que nos veremos ahí-

Me volvió a mirar con los ojos algo hinchados, quizá estuvo llorando, me dio algunas palmadas en la mejilla un poco duro, y se alejó de mí empezando a desaparecer.

Mi mejilla se tronó de rojo que fueron acariciadas cada una por lágrimas que nuevamente atacaban mis ojos, si algún día se secaban las lágrimas, ese día no era hoy.

...

\- Eso fue lindo, de cierto modo-

\- Matt siempre fue así...-

\- Lo sé...-

...

Al volver al medio, dudé en alzar mi cabeza, realmente, no quería ver la muerte de mi hermano... no de él...

\- Soy James-

Dijo aquella voz, alcé la vista y vi unos ojos de color morado brillante con grandes ojeras bajo de ellos, los lentes de sol estaban con su cabeza.

En su mano tenía un palo de hockey, lo alzó a tal punto alto.

Dirigí mi vista rápidamente hacia el rostro de mi hermano. Poseía una tenue sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados como su descansara en paz, en sus manos un peluche de un oso.

Y pronto su rostro fue quitado por aquel palo.

Aquel artefacto se rompió en millones de pedazos rompiendo la mandíbula de Canadá, quedando esta colgada derramando algunas gotas de sangre.

Después James tomó algunos de los trozos que habían quedado y se los clavó en los ojos, de los cuales con algunos movimientos comenzó a sacarlos de sus cuencas y comérselos de igual manera.

Vomité nuevamente en ello, solo ácido gástrico ya que no tenía nada más que devolver.

Cuando alcé la mirada, James se quedó inmóvil en su lugar y mi hermano tal como había quedado.

Miré hacia Oliver, ya no tenía más objetos, pero él también se quedó sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Su rostro estaba en profunda tristeza, como había quedado Flavio, algunas manchas moradas en su piel y las lágrimas que caían a pesar de no moverse. Intenté ir hacia él, pero no podía, me había quedado encerrado.

Me desesperé realmente, pero entonces el pequeño Inglaterra apareció sonriéndome donde estaban los lentes.

\- Por aquí- murmuró para luego desaparecer-

Me guié hacia allá y realmente ahora si podía.

Al acercarme apareció un tipo parecido a mi, con el cabello oscuro, ojos rojos, lentes de sol negras, con mi chaqueta de otro color y una estrella roja, pantalón de mezclilla azul, zapatos converse, y una camiseta blanca.

Tenía un bate con un alambre de púes alrededor de la punta.

Y con ello se golpeó así mismo destrozando su cara por completo.

Me asusté y retrocedí, y sentí movimientos.

Al percatarme todo se movían y cada uno con un arma se hacía daño.

Todos y cada uno de ellos fue cayendo al suelo, totalmente destruidos tal como mis amigos...

Las armas que utilizaron se encontraban bajo mis pies.

Miré con horror todo ello.

En eso Oliver me sonrió con unos suaves ojos celestes.

\- Lo siento Al-

Me murmuró para clavarse el cuchillo en la garganta traspasándolo completamente y cayendo al suelo enseguida.

Puse mis manos en mi cara, luego en mi cabello jalándolo fuertemente mirando hacia todos lados, entré en pánico, tomé las armas de todos dispuesto a acabar con mi vida con lo primero que encontraba.

-Detente-

Una voz suave y cálida retumbó mis oídos causándome un grave dolor en ellos.

Alcé mi vista observando a Inglaterra...

Corrí hacia él pero entonces alguien como yo me detuvo al instante.

\- ¡INGLATERRA!-

Grité, necesitaba de él, de todos, y no podía alcanzarlo nuevamente, me maldije, grité, incluso intenté golpear a mi otro yo. Pero fue Inglaterra el que me golpeó a mí.

\- Calmate...- me dijo mi otro yo, él lucía una ropa algo extraña al igual que Inglaterra, al ver eso con claridad me quedé quieto sin saber que pasaba- ... Alfred F. Jones... tu nombre humano, conocido en el mundo como Estados Unidos... -

Asentí por alguna razón.

\- Lo siento... soy el que creó este juego para tí, no quería que murieras sin saber lo que todos querían decirte... lamentablemente, ya no hay vuelta atrás-

-¿Quién eres?-

\- Soy el rey de picas... otro mundo que no conoces, Arthur es la reina -me indicó con un ademán de su mano a... Inglaterra, o su versión de ello-

\- Lamento haberte hecho pasar por ello Al...-

No le dejé terminar y terminé por abrazarlo... lo necesitaba... lo quería.

Sollocé como un niño pequeño, todos mis recuerdos con él volvieron a mi mente y los tiempos que pasé con los demás.

Tomé un cuchillo mientras aún abrazaba a Arthur...y lo clavé en mi garganta, tomé la espada y la clavé en mi pecho, tomé la katana y la clavé en mi abdomen.

Caí al suelo de inmediato.

Observé la expresión de ellos dos, con cierto horror y a la vez asintieron.

Detrás de ellos pude ver a los demás con trajes extraños... pero tan felices...

Mi vista se opacó, mis lentes se habían roto por completo quizá o tal vez las lágrimas se posaron ahí.

Pronto mis ojos empezaron a ver todo negro...

\- Gracias...chi...cos-

Dije con mi voz rota, apagada y muerta.

Sonreí como pude, al escuchar un "Te amo" en algún lado de mi cabeza, de aquella dulce voz...que tanto amaba.

...

...

...

...

En una extensión de tierra grande, llena de pasto que se movía al son del viento apareció un pequeño bebé de cabellos rubios.

Aquel pequeño al escuchar unos pasos se despertó alerta, movió sus pequeños ojos como el cielo a todo lado, hasta que encontró a un joven parado buscándolo a él.

Al encontrarse, fue directamente a sus brazos, los cuales lo recibieron de manera afectuosa.

De aquella manera nació un cálido sentimiento y una nación en el nuevo mundo.

...

...

5 de Agosto del año xxxx...

Ocurre el fin del mundo.

...

...

...

...

 **FIN.**

...

 **Lamento si hice a alguien vomitar o llorar :v eso es todo bai(?)**

 **Debo decir que me inspiré en Hotama (doujinka) un poco en HetaOni (RPGame) y... nada más(?) y cosas sacadas del baúl de mi mente**.

 **Gracias por leer esto y pues...¿comentario? :v**


End file.
